We propose to explore in detail the role of polyamines and genetic conditions like obesity on triglyceride synthesizing enzymes in adipose tissue. This will be achieved: (1) by describing the enzymatic reactions in triglyceride formation, including techniques of the assay, subcellular distribution, substrates and cofactors requirements and the effects of activators such as divalent and polyvalent cations (polyamines) on these reactions; (2) the enzyme activities measured in vitro will be correlated with the capacity of triglyceride formation measured in vivo or in vitro by using adipose tissue fragments or isolated adipocytes under different experimental conditions including genetic obesity and obesity induced by gold-thioglucose or insulin treatments. It is anticipated that the proposed studies will provide new information on the regulation of adipose tissue triglyceride formation as well as insight into the mechanisms of insulin action on this process.